


Mystery Waits For No One

by PeachTeaCutea



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTeaCutea/pseuds/PeachTeaCutea
Summary: I just played Midnight in Salem, and I was inspired to write this. It might turn into a longer fic if I don't lose inspiration lol, but for now, it's just a bit of fluff, with the Hardy Boys and an OC.
Relationships: Joe Hardy/Ellie, Joe Hardy/Oc
Kudos: 2





	Mystery Waits For No One

**Author's Note:**

> Questions that I wanted to answer
> 
> 1) These characters are based on the ones in the game, not the books. The ones in the game are college age, so don't harass me about ages.
> 
> Joe: 23  
Ellie: 23  
Frank: 25
> 
> 2) No, they are not all dating, because we do not ship brother that's weird and that's not how polygamous relationships work. Joe's just a clingy sick person.
> 
> 3) Because I probably won't answer this in this fic, when Frank says they had a rough go in the past, it's because when they first met Frank didn't trust Ellie. 
> 
> Neither did Joe but, his was more due to old scars, having to do with Iola (this part is based on the books) his old girlfriend's death. It bothered him that he was developing feelings for her after never really dealing with Iola's death, but bonds with Ellie when he realizes something similar happened to her.
> 
> Frank had issues because he's Joe's older brother, and he had to watch his brother struggle through the death of Iola. He didn't trust Ellie, because he didn't want Joe to get hurt. But he eventually learned to trust her, and get past these feelings
> 
> I thought those were important to answer if you would like to ask anything else just ask.

“Hey, you’re here early,” Frank said, opening the door for Ellie, letting her inside their apartment, taking the plastic bags from her, “What’s all this?” He asked, taking a peek.

“Oh, you know, supplies.” Ellie told him, taking off her jacket, hanging it up, “I figured you guys weren’t prepared for Joe to get sick so I brought some stuff over, there’s even some tea in there for you Frank something to boost the immune system.” She said with a grin.

“You would be right,” Frank said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, before taking the bags to the kitchen, “You’re boyfriends chilling out on the couch if you want to see him, though you might want to keep your distance whatever cold he’s caught is pretty nasty.” He called to her from the kitchen,

Ellie shrugged, “ I took an emergency this morning.” She called back to him, “So I think I’m good, besides a little contagion isn’t gonna keep me from cuddling with my boyfriend when he’s sick.”

Frank laughed, “Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you!” He called to her.

“I can hear you guys, you know!” Joe called to them, aggravating his throat as he dissolved into a chesty cough.

Ellie made her way across the small apartment to the there living area, where Joe was on the couch surrounding by a nest of blankets and pillows, looking a bit ruffled as he glared at her. His hair sticking up from a combination of sleeping most of the day and sweat, his cheek and nose sporting a matching pink flush.

“Oh, quit pouting you.” She said, putting her hands on her hips, “I’m here, aren’t I?” Ellie asked, taking a seat on the couch, lifting her arm, putting it around him, letting him snuggle into her side.

“Not soon enough.” Joe pouted, resting his head on her shoulder, “I was dying for most of the day, and Frank won't cuddle with me, some nonsense about me being contagious.”

Ellie combed her fingers through Joe’s hair, “You’re so dramatic I wasn’t gone that long.” She said, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “You’re not the only one who has cases to solve.” She said, giving him a light tap on the forehead with her finger.

“How’s that going, by the way?” Joe asked, perking up a little more, “ You got any leads?” He asked.

“Nothing yet, but I’ve got a few hunches I’m going to look into.” She told him, “But not tonight, right now, I’m all yours.” Ellie said to him, smiling.

“Let us know if you need any help.” Joe said, “Frank and I are always available to assist.” He grinned, before coughing harshly.

“I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere for a while,” Ellie told him, rubbing his back, soothingly, “but appreciate the offer.”

Frank cleared his throat, getting there attention, “I hate to interrupt.” He said, rolling his eyes, “I managed to heat up the soup, but could you help me with the tea?” He asked, “You and Joe are the tea gurus, so I don’t have any clue what to do with loose leaf tea.”

Ellie groaned dramatically, “You’re both hopeless, I don’t know what you two would do without me.” She teased them before getting up.

“Noooo!” Joe whined, “ Don’t abandon me.” He pouted, making grabby hands toward her.

“I’ll be right back, you dweeb,” Ellie laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “You’ll survive until I come back.” She said, before turning following Frank into the kitchen.

~

“Alright, so I’m only going to show you this once, so pay attention.” Ellie told him, “I’ll show you how to make both of them since I know you’re not a huge fan of tea. We won't make yours as strong.”

“I can’t tell you how much my taste buds appreciate you,” Frank told her, “Thanks again for bringing this stuff over Joe, and I were sorely unprepared.”

“Alway’s.” She told him, getting out the stuff for them to make the tea, “So I heard your guy’s last case took you to Salem, how was that?” Ellie asked.

They chatted while Ellie showed Frank how to make the tea, but she could see something was on his mind, “Alright, Frank, I know you have something you want to see, spit it out.” She told him, putting her hands on her hips.

“About what Joe said.” Frank started fidgeting with his hands, “I know we had a bit of a rough patch when you and Joe began to dating, even though he’s out of commission, you can still ask me for help.” He told her.

Ellie felt a warm feeling in her chest, smiling, “I know, Frank.” She told him confidently, “You’re a good friend and a great brother, just worry about sickie in the other room right now, I promise I’ll call if I need anything.” She told him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Frank sighed, “Alright, stay out of trouble, though.” He said, “I have enough to worry about without having to worry about my brother.”

“I’ll do my best.” She said, sighing, “But no promises.” Ellie told him, picking up the traying, bringing it into the other room.

“Are you guys bonding without me.” Joe frowned, watching his brother and girlfriend come into the room.

Ellie smiles, laughing, throwing an arm over her eyes dramatically, “Yes, Joe, I’m sorry.” She said, “I’m afraid I’ve fallen for Frank, we’re going to run away together.”

Joe laughed, playing, “Frank, how could you take her from me, in the two minutes, you were gone.”

“I don’t know, man, I’m just that charming.” Frank chuckled, rolling his eyes at the dramatics of the two, setting the tray in on the coffee table, “Now drink you, tea dork.”

Joe took the mug sipping its contents, closing his eyes sighing content, “Ellie, I don’t know how you do it. You seriously have to show me how to make this tea.”

Flopping down on the couch Ellie snuggled back up with Joe, running her fingers through hair, letting her nails lightly glide over his scalp before letting her hand rest on his shoulder, “One day when neither of us is busy, and there are no cases to be solved, I’ll spend the day teaching you all of my secrets, deal?” She asked, smiling.

Joe melted at her touch, nuzzling back into her side, “Deal.” He said, “So how long are you gonna be around for.” He asked.

“I have to do some interviews with some witnesses early tomorrow, and I have some other things I want to look into for my case.” Ellie said, already seeing Joe deflate.

“Why don’t you stay here tonight.” Frank suggested, “That way, you don’t have to drive home in the dark, and Joe and you have more time to spend together.”

Ellie blushed, “Oh, if you’re sure you don’t mind.” She started, chewing on her bottom lip uncertainly.

“Yeah, of course, we don’t mind,” Frank told her, “That is, if you don’t mind, it’s ultimately your choice.” He backtracked, not wanting to force her into staying if she didn’t want to.

“Okay yeah, I think I’ll stick you around,” Ellie said, smiling, “You want to watch a movie?” She asked Joe.

“Yeah, a movie sounds good,” Joe said, smiling brightly, “ that is if you don’t mind, me passing out on your shoulder and drooling all over you.” He teased.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” She said as Frank put on a movie, and they all settled in to watch it.


End file.
